


Night of the Hunter

by junxouji



Series: The Night of The Hunter [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bascially Tao and Jongin are two mates in a tribe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Romance, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin was born in the tribe as a omega and ever since he was a child he knew it was his destiny to be picked by a alpha as a mate. However he never imaged he would catch the attention of the heir to the tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Hunter

    Jongin always knew what the man was thinking when he looked at him. He always looked away mixed with embarrassment because he knew what it meant. Eventually, when the Night of Claiming came the Alpha would claim Jongin as his mate.

The always watching Alpha was the reason no other showed their interest in him. Jongin was already staked and claimed by the future leader of their tribe - he was alway a kept man whether he wanted it or not.

“Zitao is watching you again.” Luhan muttered near his ear as they sat around the bonfire as their tribe members dance happily celebrating the good harvest of that year. Jongin couldn’t relax and join in the celebration because there was the feeling of being watched, of being preyed on.

Jongin, as a nontraditional omega, did not look the part of a omega. He wasn’t like Luhan who was delicate and pretty. No, he was tall, tanned, and fit as a warrior of the tribe ought to be. It was because of this, he didn’t see how he had caught the unwavering attention of Zitao. He knew in a fortnight when the Night of Claiming came who he would belong to, a sense of dread overcame him as he thought of belonging to a man who had never spoken a word to him.

There was a time Jongin remembered with dread, that crafted his opinion of Zitao. It was a night when Jongin had drunk a little too much after a successful hunt. He had danced around happily lost in a drunken stupor. Eventually, he had fallen into heat - becoming a whimpering mess. He had seduced a older Alpha to help him with his growing problem. A Alpha named Yifan, had succumbed to his pleading. They were reckless, kissing, touching here and there, until they reached the barn where the tribe kept all of their horses tied. Yifan pushed Jongin down on a pile of hay, his lips consuming the younger male.

His lips had traveled lower, dipping past the leather skirt he wore when hunting. His lips circled around his swollen manhood as he groaned loudly.

It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that the two men realized they weren’t alone. Zitao stood, looking angrier than either man had ever seen him, as Jongin quickly went to cover himself. Yifan had paled and stuttered a response to the cold eyed male who had yet to say anything. It was the next morning after their awkward time being caught that Yifan refused to talk to Jongin, or even look at him.

Whatever Zitao had done, he had kept everyone away for good now. Jongin suffered through his heats alone, unable to find anyone to help. No man looked at him long enough to draw attention, and most Alphas went out of their way to avoid him.

Jongin was certain this was Zitao’s doing.

He sat there on the ground picking at dried leaves, watching his clansmen dance and celebrate. Tomorrow was the night all unclaimed of age omegas and betas would be taken. His nerves were on end because that year he had finally turned seventeen. He was not only of age and ready to be taken but he was able to reproduce now. His eyes closed as he stood mumbling an excuse of not feeling well to Luhan but it was really the dark eyes that watched him that made him so uneasy.

Because they both knew by tomorrow night where Jongin would be.

 

x

 

The Night of Claiming was one of the tribe’s very few formal events. You wore your best and presented yourself in front of your future mate. Jongin patiently sat in the tent as Sehun painted him up. Swirls of golden brown danced across his tanned skin, drawing on the familiar paint of a omega warrior. It was a hierarchy way of showing where he was on the social standing. There was first the Alpha warrior, then the rest of the Alphas, the Beta warrior, then the rest of the betas, then the omega warriors, then the average omegas. Jongin wasn’t on the very bottom but he was close enough. Sehun strung colorful beads through his hair and pretty feathers. He played gems across his color, pulling his best dull brown skirt around his waist showing plenty of his thigh as he tied it firmly with a rope. Sehun pulled out the golden shoulder bands and Jongin tried to refuse his already mated friend.

“You must look your best, after all, you’re going to be our tribe leader’s son’s mate. He is our future leader. You must look the part.” Sehun had insisted.

Jongin was already in a bad mood that night. Everyone just assumed it was a done thing between Zitao and him. And secondly, that morning he had gone into a heat again. His backside readying itself with a naturally produced lubricant many just called slick. It was his body readying itself for mating. And of course, Jongin would go into heat on a night like this. It made him frustrated, more wound up, and of course everyone could simply smell it on him. The scent of wanting to be fucked..

When Jongin could no longer draw out time in Shun's tent, he was kicked out and had no other choice to return to where the tribe was already feasting. The traditions was very clear. No Alpha would move to claim a omega until the feast was over. Afterwards, they would dance together beneath the moon and tribal fire. Then they would split apart. The omega would return to their tent and eventually the Alpha would come in and they would commence to mate.

Unless two Alphas tried to claim the same omega or beta. It got more complicated. Either the omega would choose by declining one of them a dance or they would fight it out.

But Jongin didn’t have to worry about that. No one seemed brave enough to stand up against Zitao. His fate was sealed.

His heart thumped loudly at the feast. He sat alone unable to get out of his own nervousness. Even now, he felt the Alpha’s eyes on him. In the midst of his heat, it made him more skittish. However, he wasn’t going to go down docile. His eyes looked up to meet the dark calculating eyes of Zitao. He felt his face warming but he didn’t look away. Zitao was stone faced as always. He looked more irritated than normal and slightly amused. The amusement was mocking as Jongin glared, it said everything Jongin already knew you’re mine.

The feasting ended and Jongin tried to not panic. He knew what was going to happen next. He quickly stood as if to run but knew he couldn’t. Running was beneath him. He felt the swarms of tribal members pair off and head towards the fire where they would dance. He knew Zitao was coming his way.

He looked up and the man who hadn’t ever said anything to him but silently asserted his dominance on him was staring at him with those calculating black eyes. Jongin froze as Zitao held his hand out to him, waiting for him to take it.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” The man finally spoke. His voice was gentle but commanding. He knew how to speak to a omega. Gentle enough to reassure but commanding enough to reaffirm who was indeed the alpha.

Jongin knew his face was flushed and swallowed bitterly. He was angry. Angry that the first thing the man had to say to him was that. “You’ve never spoken to me before yet, you’ve stopped any other alpha from coming near me. I am not afraid of you.” He said lowly, “More I am curious of how a man who never had the gall to speak to me can decide I am his choice for a mate?”

Whatever Zitao thought of his outburst he didn’t show it on his face. It was aggravating. Zitao thought and calculated everything without an ounce of emotion. “I am sure you’re confused.” Zitao spoke calmly, his dark eyes watching. “But we have spoken before. You don’t remember do you?” He asked lowly as if it was the only option.

“No, I am afraid not.” Jongin’s chin lifted slightly. He had pride damn it! He would be damned if some alpha thought he could whisk him away. Certainly without properly courting?

“When I was much younger, I wasn’t always the tall opposing alpha I am today. There was a time when I was small, weak, and unsure of myself.” Tao murmured lightly, his hand reaching out for Jongin’s, “There was a kind omega boy who reminded me one day I would be the underdog who came out on top. That I would be a powerful leader and to never doubt myself.”

Jongin’s cheeks flushed. It sounded like something he would say but he could not remember. Tao’s eyes were making him uneasy.

“I vowed to myself to make myself worthy of such a mate. That is why I ask you for this dance and for your heart. You’ve already stolen mine, simply give me the chance to still yours.”

 

* * *

 

Jongin’s eyes lingered briefly before he flushed madly. He had a few things he could do. He could reject Tao. If he did that he doubted any other alpha would make their interest known after Tao’s very public possession of him. Or he could accept his dance - thus, by customs of the tribe if he accepted the dance he accepted Zitao as a mate. His parents would be proud, he thought with bitterness.

The words were terribly romantic, he thought. But romance didn’t secure a comfortable future. He didn’t know anything about Tao. He didn’t understand how a man who had ‘loved’ him for so long could do so in the shadows. Whether Tao waited until he was the man he thought he had to be or not. How did they know if they would work as mates? How could Tao be confident he could get him to return his feelings?

Tao saw the apprehension written across Jongin’s face.

“You are everything I’ve ever dreamed of.” He said quietly. “I know where this can be seen as odd for me to confess so suddenly. But my heart hurt with how much affection it held for you, I often tried to repress it. I didn’t want to overwhelm you in the deep and sincere desire I felt. Not for your body, but with you as a person.” Jongin’s cheeks flushed. This man.. “I’ve watched you from afar not summoning the courage to speak to you. In my potential mate, I’ve wanted kindness that knows no limits. I wanted a heart that could love with no limits. A heart that could potentially return the limitless love I feel now. I must confess it’s much harder to maintain my composure and my control so near you.”

Jongin’s cheeks flushed deeper. This was just too intimate. Too intense. He shifted and took a step back. But Tao’s arm shot out, grabbing his own pulling him closer.

“Does it frighten you to know someone cares more about your safety, your happiness, and your well-being than you do?” Tao asked with a faint soft smile but there was no humor in it. His dark sharp eyes pierced him, daring him to move. Jongin honestly didn’t know what the other would do. He was pulled against Tao’s chest, the arms taking his shoulder’s. “You have nothing to fear from me. I could no more hurt you than I would my own self.”

Jongin pressed a firm hand against his chest. “You’re ..too..intense.” He managed to get out. His cheeks flushed, his eyes wary to meet Tao’s and Tao was consumed with the desire to simply kiss him like he had dreamed so many times before.

“Am I? Should I be shallow in my affections? Think of you as a body than before a person?” He asked icily and Jongin realized he had angered him. “Should I tell you the very naughty things which I plan to do to you? Should I whisper how I plan on making every inch of your body thoroughly and quite possively mine? That in the morning come, you will not know where our bodies detangle?”

His cheeks inflamed more. “I have not accepted you. It’s a little presumptuous to think--”

“Will you not?” Tao asked bitterly. “Had I come to you with my feelings you would not notice or accept them, you would be as you are today. Burdened with fear of our positions. How long have I watched you and you knew but never approached me back? We are both guilty of silence. Would you deny me everything I’ve never wanted because my feelings for you are intense.”

Jongin’s eyes darted across his face. He was angry? Simply because he questioned him? “Your anger is not justified!” He said, “You’re not the one to worry. I, as the omega, have the burden of worry.  You are the one who will have to take care of me, who will have the power over me, the control, and eventually I must trust you as a mate and as the father of my children.”

Tao’s lips pressed together. “You think you can question my ability as a mate, as a father, and as someone who wants to treasure you and that I wouldn’t be angry?”

Jongin scowled. “Stop turning everything around and making it my fault.”

“Then take my hand and accept my proposal.” Tao said back just as evenly if not more. “The depths of my desire would not sway from you. You are my enteral. My forever. I’ve known this since we were little. A thought never strayed to anyone else.”

Jongin stared at him. He had no other proposals. He had no other men swearing loyalty and to make him happy. “I don’t want to live like my parents do. Without love but mated for convenience.” He admitted. “I am a omega but I will not bow to you like a slave. If I bow, it is because I respect you as a lover. Not because I am inferior.”

“Should you be willing, you would never regret allowing me to love you. You find when I have my heart set on it I am very charming.” He smiled lightly, “You would be happy by my side or I would be a failure. It’s true I have duties a average alpha does not. One day I will lead the tribe. But those duties come second to you. You are my priority, you are my desire. We will be mated not for convenience but because I could stand no one else… You are not my slave. If anything my heart is enslaved to you.”

Jongin’s face twisted in an unreadable expression. His eyes drifted over the other’s. Why did Tao..have to say all of that? To make Jongin’s heart flutter with his confession and make his body grow warm. He swallowed.

He didn’t think he could form any type of sentence to do Zitao’s confession any justice. His eyes closed for a moment and then he grabbed Tao’s arm touching him, “Let’s dance.” He muttered avoiding the other’s gaze, ignoring what this meant for them, and ultimately the blush staining his cheeks. Tao didn’t hesitate to pull Jongin closer, his arm possessively going around the other’s waist. He pulled him to the fire ablaze the many people around it dancing with their new mates. He was pulled firmly against Tao’s chest, a yelp coming from him in surprise when Tao’s hands lowered on his back.

“I’m sorry if this is all startling to you. But imagine living so many years knowing what you wanted but not being able to have it.” Tao said in his arm as Jongin stared over his shoulder, his face flushed and his legs weak.

Jongin didn’t say anything as Tao gripped his waist pulling his hips closer to the other man. Jongin knew  what dancing entitled. He saw it from the hungry new mated couples around him. They grinded against each other in a oddly sexual fashion to the sound of the drums and flutes playing in the distance. The campfire much too hot and Tao’s gaze setting his skin afire he wanted nothing more than to run.

“You must forgive me.” Tao said slowly as his hands dropped to the globes of Jongin’s face and he squirmed, “But I really cannot help myself, love.” Jongin yelped when the other gave his butt a squeeze. He pressed his face into his shoulder embarrassed but more ashamed that boiling deep in his stomach he was turned on by the other’s possessiveness.

“Tao.” Jongin drew out, his voice weak. “Please don’t.” He pushed the other’s hands on his ass back to his waist. His eyes met Tao’s, “Don’t treat me as a piece of meat you’re flaunting. As your mate I deserve respect.”

A smile spread across Tao’s lips. “And I am paying close attention to your body. So I can properly respect it.”

Jongin’s face inflamed as he buried his face into the other’s chest again but this time Tao’s hand came to stroke his hair. He groaned, relishing in the feeling of his future mate’s fingers in his hair.

“Why don’t we skip the dancing all together?” Tao asked in his ear, his voice deep and masculine.

Jongin’s eyes darted up to his. “That isn’t according to how customs say we do things.” Jongin said accusingly.

“Would you deny me for a couple more hours?” Tao asked almost as if he was pleading with the other.

“N-no.” Jongin admitted because apart of him wanted to give Tao just as much as the other wanted to give him. He supposed the omega was finally showing in him as Tao took his hand and pulled him away from the celebrating crowd. The further they got from the party and celebration, the more Jongin got nervous. Tao’s grip tightened on his hand as if he suspected him getting scared. Jongin didn’t question how Tao knew where his tent was as the other pushed him forward first and followed next.

Jongin’s tent was neat. The sleeping mat in the corner, a pit for the fire, and a trunk of his personal belongings neatly piled with various items. His tent was large and empty, Tao seeming to fill that gap.

“I expected more clutter.” Tao admitted as he closed the sheepskin tent behind them. “Why don’t you lay down and undress?” Tao suggested sensing the nerves of the other.

Jongin’s fingers trembled as they fumbled with the ties of his animal skin skirt, dropping it to the ground. He felt bare but Tao had turned his back as if knowing the other wasn’t comfortable enough for this yet. He leaned down nude only left in his gold arm bands, his few piercings and his warrior paint. He sat on the mattress, pulling the thick furs over his waist to cover him.

“It’s okay to look.” Jongin said and Tao turned. Tao wasn’t as shy as Jongin. He undressed where he was only in his bare skin. The muscles stretched across the tawny tan skin and Jongin decided Tao was very handsome. His dark hair, sharp eyes, and the build of a leader. His stomach was flat, his hips narrow, and Jongin carefully avoided his middle section. Tao pushed Jongin back gently as he moved to join him. Jongin’s heart beating increased erratically as Tao’s face hovered over his own, Tao’s large hand groping his waist keeping him in place.

“Can I kiss you?” Tao asked lightly.

“Yes.”

And Tao’s mouth enclosed over Jongin’s. It was warm and overpowering. It only lasted as second before Tao pulled away and lowered to rest his head on Jongin’s chest.

“I have no desire to consummate our mating until you love me back.” Tao said slowly, “I want to be able to raise children with you as a couple. Not as someone to forced you in a corner. I want to swoon you properly, woo you. Until then I will be satisfied with your kiss and your heart beat. Goodnight, love.”

 

* * *

 

Jongin woke up, his chest feeling unbearably heavy. He supposed it had much to do with Zitao’s head resting comfortably between his shoulder and neck. The heaviness was that of a storm raging in his chest, unable to contain it. He supposed it really had to do with Zitao’s confessions. His fingers unsteadily reached up smoothly running through the Alpha’s dark hair. With his eyes closed, all the sharp darkness gone, he wasn’t so intimidating. Jongin, to his own embarrassment, lowered his lips to the taller male’s hair and inhaled. Tao smelt floral. Which seemed rather effeminate for the Alpha but Jongin decided he was masculine but gentle as well - the smell suited him. And now the smell was wrapped around Jongin, marking him as Zitao’s. He pressed his lips to the dark hair and sighed.

Zitao hadn’t claimed him yet. Jongin wished he had. At least then he could divulge in the idea of confusing lust for love. He was not bitter nor was he regretting his decision of accepting Tao’s proposal. The sincerity that rang through Zitao’s convincing and flowery declarations of love had convinced him. He knew without a doubt, he could love Zitao. If he allowed himself that luxury. But somethings were buried deep under insecurities were it wasn’t able to disappear after a few I love yous. He had grown up seeing his parents miserable. His father a lecherous and greedy Alpha, capable but plagued with wandering hands, had many lovers. His mother, a gentle and sweet omega, heartbroken and bittered by her mate’s betrayal. Zitao may love him now, but would it truly be forever? And enough to keep him by his side? Would he grow tired of Jongin one day and cast him aside? Would he become enraged one day and strike him? No amount of pretty nothings would erase those fears from his mind. All the pretty little stars could shine for Jongin but he would only see the darkness on the edge of the horizon.

Zitao stirred awake as if he sensed his omega’s distress. His dark eyes cracked open and his arms wrapped tightly around Jongin’s waist. “What is that expression for?”

“You didn’t sleep with me.”

“What do you mean I did not?” Tao asked, “What do you call what I am doing right now?” He asked his voice slurred from slumber as his hands traveled across the other’s bare waist. Though both naked Jongin was not afraid. He knew Zitao would keep to his word and not touch him until the other loved him as deeply as the other did.

“That is not what I meant. You did not.. c-consummate the mating.” Jongin clarified, his voice weak when Tao raised up to look at him on his elbows.

“To tell with the customs.” Zitao said, “I prefer romance.”

 

x

 

Courting when you’re technically already are considered mates seemed a bit backwards but Jongin was enjoying himself. That fall went by quickly, Zitao’s constant presence warming him. No one questioned them as they shamelessly flirted or when Jongin would tease the other having to run back from their time in the fields laughing more than he thought possible. Though Zitao is serious, he’s playful at times too. He hugs Jongin around the waist spinning him. Jongin laughs and Zitao swears it’s the best sound he’s ever heard.

Jongin gets braver as his affections grow stronger. Their kisses last long, their small innocent touches get bolder. They adopt one of the wolf pups and Jongin dotes on the mutt at Zitao’s expense.

“You like that mutt more than you like me.” Tao says accusingly one evening.

Jongin only grins, kissing the panting puppy’s face.

But it’s too soon to think it’s going to be a happily-ever-after. The hunting season returns and they get into their first real argument.

“I’m coming with you!” Jongin said frustrated as he circled in the tent at the man hell bent on ignoring him.

“You’re not. I am your Alpha! Listen to me this once!” Zitao snapped, hardly ever losing his anger. But he would not be questioned on this. “Mated omegas do not join in the hunt! You’re emotionally compromised. It may unfair and inequality but damn it! How could I concentrate knowing you’re there possibly in the line of danger?”

“And how do you suppose I magically take my mind off you getting hurt? I may be an omega but I wasn’t raised fragile. I don’t need your protection!” Jongin hissed back, his eyes glowing in anger at the other male.

Tao scoffed, his eyes narrowing. “You don’t need anything do you? You don’t need protection, you don’t need me! Why not remind me every single day?!” He asked sarcastically. “You knew this would happen. If not me, some other mate. No alpha would put their omega in harm’s way. You’re not coming. End of conversation.”

“You insufferable ass!” Jongin spat in frustrated darting from the tent. His chest was on fire and his mind spinning wildly. His body may have been made for childbearing and nurturing but he wasn’t inept. He was raised a warrior! He wasn’t a timid or weak omega needing protection. Zitao would be gone months that summer on the hunting trip that brought back enough food to last them through winter. He would leave him behind…

Jongin didn’t return that night. He stayed far enough in the forest to not be found as he curled up against the tree bitterly. Eventually Sehun finds him and tries to coax him back, telling him how worried Zitao is. He ignores it.

“Are you going to at least see him off in the morning? He won’t be back for months.” Sehun mutters quietly.

Jongin ignores him, burying his face into his arms. He wants nothing more than beg Zitao to stay with him. But, he knows he cannot. It’s about time he behaves as a omega should..

He doesn’t return in the morning when he knows the hunting party is readying to leave. He cannot stand to see Zitao leave but knows leaving their relationship as it is rocky. Is he furious? Is he upset? Does he hurt as I do?

Jongin only returns late into the night when he is certain the hunting party has left for a good portion of the summer. They won’t return until August, when they can begin preparing to find a good place for winter. Jongin goes back to find his tent empty, the scent of his mate lingering. His heart drops. He had held onto the fantasy Zitao might not go…

 

Jongin busies himself with learning to cook, Sehun is patient with him. He learns to sew as Luhan scolds him. He asks an old omega to teach him some healing techniques. Anything to make him not notice that he falls asleep a million miles away from his lover.

He helps another omega give birth and Jongin is overjoyed at the sight of the child. He longs more desperately for his mate. He wants to fix it. He knows now but Zitao was telling him. That he couldn’t bear the thought of him harmed, that he loves him too much to have him at risk.. That Jongin ultimately realized he didn’t want to be apart from Zitao.

The months are long and the days are busy. His puppy grows into a handsome young wolf, prancing around Jongin happily. Jongin has named him Monggu which means the protector in their language.

Jongin’s eyes liven up when he hears news from the hunting party that everyone is okay. But he’s left disappointed that Zitao has left no message for him.

He works in the fields sometimes with the elders picking the corn and rice, a basket at his hip. On other days he helps some mothers busy the playing children as he combs through a girl’s long hair. He wonders what his and Zitao’s child will be like.

He grows lonely at night. Zitao’s scent disappears and Jongin can’t help but cry himself to sleep. He wishes he had said goodbye at least. He longingly whimpers into the night until Sehun comes into his tent to comfort him.

Jongin knows his hips are widening, readying him for childbearing. He isn’t the only one to notice. With his mate gone, one particular man grows bold in his actions. He grabs Jongin one night and pulls him to rut against him.

“I’d love to fill you up with my pups.”

Jongin pulls away instantly as if burned, his eyes narrowing in a manner that is very Zitao-like. “I’m sorry but I’ve got a mate.”

“I don’t see him here.”

“Well I assure you he’d break your fingers if he was.” Jongin snapped.

“Haven’t you learned how to properly speak to a Alpha wench?” The man demanded angry, suddenly bolting at Jongin but Monggu lets a low growl out from his side suddenly making the man think twice. “Damn you and the bastard dog.”

The man leaves and Jongin gives Monggu a big steak for dinner.

 

The feelings in Jongin’s chest grows and he needs a way to express himself. He takes up carving spears for the younger Alphas to go practice in the forest with. He can admit he misses Zitao very much. More than he thought he would. It seems almost if yesterday he was hugging the man and the next he was gone. Jongin figures love grows through absence as well as presence. Or maybe it was just his awareness that grew.

  
  


Luhan is pregnant now. And very ill-tempered. He often yells for Luhan to do something for him. Jongin only does it because they’re friends and he pities his friend’s discomfort. The healer says Luhan has twins and Jongin is jealous.

Luhan isn’t the only parent around. It seems Monggu had a fling with a she-wolf because now Jongin has a pack of puppies to take care of.

It’s a nice distraction and Monggu is adorable being chased by the yelping pups.

 

Summer is coming to an end. Which only means Jongin is that much closer to Zitao.

 

“They’re here!” A loud yell echos through the tribe followed by the cheers of reunited mates and children.

Jongin dusts his hands off from where he was craving outside their tent; wondering when he had started considering it theirs. He took off in a sprint towards the edge of the village, many men in hordes coming dragging slabs of salted meats, furs, and bones with them. He spots Zitao before the man sees him. He tooks taller, darker, and his body is lightly glistened with sweat. Jongin’s heart pangs deeply and he is racing to embrace the man. He collides with him before Tao notices and his arms wrapped around his neck in another second.

“I’m so sorry.” Jongin sobs and his face is buried into Zitao’s neck. “I’m so sorry.” He murmurs again as he feels Tao’s arms circle around him. There is a scar on his arm, Jongin notes. And he begins to cry harder.

“I love you.” Zitao whispered reassuringly knowing Jongin better than he often thought he knew himself. Because nothing changed since he left, he grew regretting his anger at Jongin, and missed him terribly. But he still loved him with every fiber of his being. Nothing has changed, love.

“I love you too.” Jongin whispered hoarsely and he’s being hugged tighter.

 

Zitao notices everything. He notices the pack of puppies - he cringes with the thought Jongin would care for them more than he would for the Alpha. He notices Jongin had lost some weight and it had been replaced by muscle instead. He notices the blush Jongin now sports when he looks at him. And he notices how eager Jongin is to please him.

 

They make love for the first time the day after Zitao returns. Jongin asked for him to tell everything. How he got the scar, his adventures..

It lead to sweet kisses that soon were fired by the passion of their love. Zitao didn’t hold back and swarmed him with the currents of his divine ocean of affection. He was embraced and his insecurities washed away.

Every inch of Jongin’s body was kissed. Every inch was burned by Zitao’s lips as Jongin let out a throaty cry here and there. His tears when the other finally entered him were kissed away as Zitao took magical care of him.

“I love you so much, you’re so beautiful.” Zitao whispered. And Jongin didn’t have to wonder if the other really meant them. Zitao’s heart was completely and always his. He was patience, sweet, and caring. He understood Jongin’s silence and understood when his omega needed to be comforted.

He was just as attentive in bed.

 

“Stop moving Jongin, I’ve seen it all already.” Tao whispered as he ghosted the soapy sponge over his lover’s back. A small birthmark scattered across the smooth blemish free skin on Jongin’s back. He wonder if the other knew he had a cute little mark there? He took care, scrubbing gently. He picked up his thin ankle, lathering his legs.

“Must y-you do this?” Jongin asked, face red and his eyes heavy lidded. Zitao was reminded of how easily Jongin was flustered. It was cute.

“Doting you with affection is one of my greatest pleasures. Do not deny me the chance to thoroughly love you.” Zitao murmured as he leaned down in the tub and rinsed the soap off.

Jongin only leaned over to peck his lips lightly, eyes shining with mirrored love.

 

Zitao paced outside the tent worriedly as Sehun reassured him his mate was okay. The pack of dogs Jongin had adopted and Monggu had sired watched him, their tails wagging. But every shriek sent a chill down his spine as he paled. His mate was hurting.. He felt sick with anxiety. However a few seconds later there was a beautiful sound. A baby crying.

Luhan opened the tent a few moments later as he gestured for Tao to come in. Jongin laid on the mat, covered in sweat, in his arms a bundle. Zitao’s heart sped up as he leaned down to carefully place a kiss on Jongin’s face, pushing his sweaty bangs away.

“She’s your twin.” Jongin said tiredly as he handed the bundle over to the father. Zitao took the baby from his lover’s arms and instantly recognized the scent of a omega. A pretty omega daughter. Her eyes were Jongin’s but her face was his. Her dark curly hair and her wide eyes. She stopped crying when Tao held her. Because she knew her daddy was going to make sure she wanted for nothing.

 

“Haeli!” Jongin scolded the four year old. “Don’t feed Monggu anymore. He’s already fat and lazy.” But his daughter hugged the dog and giggled as she placed kisses all over his face.

Zitao watched humored as he said, “Darling, listen to your mother.”

The girl pouted but got up and went to plop in her father’s lap.

Jongin could only roll his eyes. She was a daddy’s girl. But he figured he fell more in love every day with Zitao because he not only cherished Jongin but their daughter as well. There was no more devoted of a father than him.

Jongin remembered when the Alpha who had come onto him when Zitao was gone many years ago. Zitao had found out and quite literally broke his hand. Anyway, if any Alpha tried anything silly with their daughter they not only had Tao to worry about but Jongin as well.

But he was happy.

He was happy he let go and trusted Zitao. He was far from perfect but Zitao knew how to make him feel as if he needed to be nothing more than what he was. And he supposed that was what love was meant to be.

 

 


End file.
